


The Ballroom at the Edge of The Universe

by Neon_Opal



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Attempt at Humor, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Elves, Genderbending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Some Humor, Timeline What Timeline, Weirdness, Winter, Wizards, Wordcount: 100-1.000, why is there a tag for ballet dancer Dean!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a strange and shimmering ballroom in some space/time void...it allows for all manner of unusual introductions...say Legolas and Alan Rickman (who has his own space time issues like he was born in the Victorian era and may return to his own planet)...but we digress<br/>of couse he finds Legolas stunning and the feeling is retruned as they dance try to puzzle things out ponder wizards and they sneek of to sometining not intirely quite unlike the Room of Requirement..but some things remain consealed.</p><p>Inspired by a strange bristish comedy  "enclopedia entry" type story and an art instalition featuring a very etherial and colorful space of reflected colored lights</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballroom at the Edge of The Universe

~*~

 

Alan Rickman steped forward to the most stuning blond he had ever seen and aked,

"May I have this dance I'm Alan Rickman."

"Yes you may, Legolas of the Woodland Relm"

"Pleased to make your aquentence." He said kissing the offered hand.

 

 

"Your hair and eyes are captivating."  
as is your smile and grasp." he nodded towards their hands, firmly intwined. This man intrigued him. He was reasonably sure he was human or very similar and he had omething of the ruged Aragorn about him but more manicured facial hair yet with the height and grace of an elf. "Have we not met before?"

"About a century in the future I play professor Snape of Hogwarts acadmy of whichcraft and wizardry, perhaps it is the cloke or stance you remember or my voice?" that was the thing abot these trans dimentional parites, they got so confusing Alan though.

"A wizard friend brough me here." Gandolf, Legolas though, always took him to the strangest places but my was this man attractive and well mannered and did have enchanting voice. The wizarding thing must somehow be the connection. He pulled the man a bit closer as they seemed to glide across the floor.

s Swaying to the unseen music, turning quite a few heads their way with their skillful movements. The reflective muiltcolor lights giltering off the glass green house like sructure of the ballroom and it's shimmering floor that looked like water but was sold. Endless reflections of color and the outside light seened to shift from day to night a intervals.

"I'm sorry, this will sound rude but...what are you?" Alan asked his partner who matched his height and had pionted ears and was as gracefull as a prima ballerina. He looked into the eyes which were the icyiest blue he had ever seen while still being friendly and they matched the long tunic and leggings that were work with white boots.  
"What?" Legolas looked back the delightfull questioning smile, perplexed but realiseing where they were.."Oh I'm an Elve. I realise that an elf does not mean the smae thing in all places.

"Quite right in harry potter they were tiny ill formed awkard creatures. When I will be a wizard all the best families have them."

Have? possess?"

"Elves are servants there but I can tell not in your world."

 

"No I am among the nobality in my world and even those other than myselfe are a kind of royality with majic poweres."  
"There shall have magic too but bound by tradition of servitude nearly unbreakable." this elve was charming and desirable Alan couldn't wait to get the clothing off. He slid his hand up his partners back to the edge of the long hair and smiled with a sigh. Legloas put his hand on the mans head and brought him in for a kiss. Here was no hesitation.

 

Alan led Legolas off to one of the many secluded small chambers he knew were here if you were so inclined and knew where to find them...kind of like the room of requirement.

 

His new lover did not seem to want to allow clothing removal as their kisss grew more intense now in private. Alan had learend at these sort of things with so many varing traditions it was best to follow your lover and insit on nothing for the best times to be had, which they would be. He removed his own shirt and was content to trace his lovers ears and play wth the long glowing hair as his cock was thouroughly sucked. The elves there must be powerfull indeed or they would have been turned into sex slaves he was sure. In no time at all he was being pressed back against the wide couch as he let Legolas position them carefully in the dim light and billowing whispy curtains that decorated the room.

Legolas was unsure this man knew his gender many creatures found him andrognyous. Perhaps is was greedy but he didn't know their custioms and didn't want to be refused. He pulled him in and kissed him. "Trust me" he said and it was not a question but statement.  
"Anything lovely."

Thy coupled acording to Legola's plan. He straddeled the man and managed to keep layers of cloth between the parts he was unsure about. Alan tried to pull him down. but the elf moitoned no and it felt so good as his shaft was engulfed he could ony moan, not complain. The creany skin and and above him, he began to mummer some poetry in his melodic voice and they gasped. "Legolas. I don't know what your kind are but this is maganificant. Oh..." Legolas bent in a careful way trailing his hair across the exposed area of the chest and placed a few kisses on his lips and chees neck.... Alans hands stayed on his hips and waist where placed. but he moaned and squirmed as the hair. and started to murmmer in elvish sweet nothings in his ear letting his breath out in controled ways. As their motions increased in pace. untill the final climax of elve and man could not be healt of any longer. As Legoas sat fully uprigt again in these final monents Alan grasping the hair he could reach and pressed his hips down as he thrust up a final time. Legolas extracted himself and lay his head on Alan's chest alowing his hair to be stroked as there regained their berath and another poems was murmered but Alan who seemed to have possibly more breath control. After a time spent floating in bliss they tided themselves and went out. "The things are hard to tell or know but I hope we might meat someplace like this again sometime." Alan said. Then Legolas quickly bid farewell and disapeared in the crowded ballroom. "t

Ahhh " said Gandolf, "I see you have spent time with Legolas, He is evr that charmer and as knwn for seduction as you your self"

Alan looked at this strange old man who he was sure was a wizard like Dumbledore. "What?" he responed flabergasted "Legolas is a He?"

"Of course! Are you daft? you just slep with him it's obvious."  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this in "draft" here and have not been able to work as I normally would but I have kept seeing more potential inn this story so ther could be and "extended dance mix" and a secual later.


End file.
